Sammy's Crush
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Sammy, and his friend Mika, have a misunderstanding. When he is getting upset, of being made fun of for liking her.
1. Chapter 1

**Our, story today, is about Usagi/Serena's, younger brother, Shingo/Sammy, and his crushes, and luck with girls, Serena and Sammy, are not gonna be fighting so bad, in this fanfic,** **as in my other fanfic. "Serena's Sibling Trouble" they promised they would be better brother and sister, but still fight sometimes, as they are siblings. And this fanfic chronologically take's place during early season 1. Well let's get the story started shall we?**

One day at Sammy's school, Sammy was working hard on his math test, but was sitting close to Mika, in the classroom, Sammy was pretty shy around girls, but Mika was his good friend. So he tried not to be to nervous around her. Mika looked at Sammy, and waved her hand, with a smile. He smiled back and blushed. And he thought to himself.

"She's so cute, and awesome. She would be great, for my girlfriend."

Sammy, did not talk to a whole, lot of girls. But Mika, was one he really liked, and was very nice to him. And even forgave him, for once accidentally breaking her doll. But one kid, was sitting behind his chair, teasing him, about how he loves Mika, as much as Sammy, cared for his friend/crush, he really could not take getting teased about it. The kid behind him, was whispering,

"Hey, you haven fun, sitting next to your girlfriend"

Sammy then blushed with embarrassment looked over to the, other kid, with a mad look and whispered.

"Shut up, it's not true."

Sammy, was getting very irritated. And Mika, overheard in the school desk, next to him, and took what he said personally. As class was over and Sammy, and Mika, were walking through the hallways

Mika, said to Sammy with a sad face .

"Sammy, i heard what you said, about me to that other kid. So what you mean is i'm not your friend?"

Sammy was feeling real nervous, and did not know how to respond to this. He did not want to hurt the feelings, of the girl, he truly loved and was his best friend. He looked at mika, in a shy nervous way, and answered.

"Mika, it's not like that, i like you, your a great friend. But i'm not sure i love you though. But i really like you as a friend."

Mika then as she was feeling sad, said to Sammy.

"So you wouldn't like me as a girlfriend? Is that why your nervous to admit it?"

Sammy did not know, what to say, and it led to an awkward silence. then as they were walking out of school, 3 kids who were bullies, 2 boys and 1 girl, walked in front of them and started making fun of Sammy.

"Look at the lovers!" The one boy said.

"Are you 2 gonna suck face or what?" The girl said.

"So when's, the wedding?" The other boy said.

Sammy, then as his face was turning red, in anger then stomped his foot, and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up! Will, you all just shut up! She's not my girlfriend! I don't even like her, so just shut up!"

The three kid's, stood in shock, then ran away.

Sammy then being glad the bullies were gone, then looked at Mika, and noticed she had tears coming down her eyes. Sammy then realizing what he had just said, really hurt her feelings said to her.

"Mika, i didn't mean it. I'm so sorry!"

Mika, then with tears rolling down her face said.

"Just don't talk to me anymore!"

Mika the ran away from him.

Sammy then started crying himself, and began walking home from school regretting what he said. As he knew, she was never going to talk to him now. And knowing the girl he had feeling's for, now hated him, just tore him up inside.

Just then as Serena, and Molly, were on their way back from school. Serena, had faild another test, Serena said to Molly,

"It's so unfair of Miss Huruna, to give me, such a low score on the test."

Serena, being a bit of a ditz, as she was was always failing, in school grades. And was coming in late for school. She knew as she was to come home, she was going to have to deal with, her mother and Luna, ripping on her.

Molly, was Serena's best friend. But even she had all she could take of her flaky ways. As a few of times, she would try to come over to Serena's house, to help her with her homework. Serena would read her Sailor V, comic book's, and she would end up doing her homework for her.

**That's it, for this chapter, this next one is coming soon. We will see, if things get better for Sammy, and how he handles this. **


	2. Chapter 2

Molly, then looked at Serena, while sweating a little and said.

"Serena, you really need to focus harder, on your school work. You fail every test, theirs more to life then chocolate milkshakes."

Serena, was very annoyed to hear that, as that is what Luna, says to her sometimes.

"Some friend you are!" She said, with a mad look on her face. Molly with and offended look on her face, then replied.

"Hey, don't get and attitude with me girl! I'm just trying to give you some helpful advice."

Serena, knew she needed, to control her anger more, despite how irritated she get's, when people rip on her, such as Raye, and Luna, Serena also remembered, she had a Sailor Scout meeting, with Amy and Raye, that day, and she was going to hear a mouth full from Raye, if she showed up late. She then looked at Molly, with a sweet face, and said.

"Your right Molly, i'm sorry, please forgive me!"

Molly sighed a bit, and replied.

"Sure, what are friend's for?"

Just then as Molly, was about to head for her house, Serena then continuing to walk home, not being that far away, then saw her younger brother Sammy, crying on the sidewalk. She was very worried about him. She then sat down next to him, patted him on the back. And said

"Hey kiddo. What's wrong? What are you crying about?"

Serena's little brother irritated her sometimes, but she loved him very much, and wanted to help him but Sammy, was very stressed about this problem, and it was not something he felt he could talk to his older sister about. He then wiped the tears from his eye's, and said.

"Huh oh! Nothing's wrong sis, but thank's for asking."

Sammy, didn't like his sister at times. But since the incident with the bully and Serena helped him, they have been closer brother and sister, and getting along allot better. Serena asked again worried.

'You sure, little bro, Common you can tell your big sister, what's wrong!"

Sammy then got up and said.

"I got to go now Serena, sorry."

Then as he wen't off back home, Serena said to herself concerned.

"Oh, he can be so stubborn. Why won't he let me help him."

She was worried about her kid brother, but she respected his choice to not want to talk about it, and let him go. Just then she looked at her watch, and shouted.

"Oh no! I got to meet the girls at Raye's temple. Their gonna kill me."

She then made a mad dash for Raye's house.

Then over at Raye's temple, Raye Amy and Luna, were all waiting for Serena. Mina, and Lita, were not there. As this story, take's place, before their introduction. Raye, and Amy were sitting on the stairs, at Raye's house. And Luna, was in Amy's lap. Luna was very close to Amy, more so then Serena. Luna said.

"Where is that silly girl? I hope she's not late again, this is serious Sailor Scout business."

Amy knew, Serena, was a bit on the flaky side. But she had faith in her, and didn't rip on her as bad as others. She said to Luna with a smile.

"Oh don't worry Luna, i'm sure Serena just got a bit distracted."

Raye, on the other hand, would treat Serena worse then anyone. Serena just knew as soon as she got there. She was going to be called a meatball head 20 times, by her.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Stay tuned guys, more is coming! We will see if Serena, will be able to help Sammy, out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Just then Serena, came by in a hurry, and climbed the step's of raye's temple, and shouted.

"I'm hear guys!"

Raye, was impressed, to see Serena, was not late this time, but that was not gonna stop, the short tempered girl, from putting the meatball head down. She then said.

"Wow, not so late this time. Not bad meatball head!"

Serena then standing by Raye's house, was feeling complemented, and at the same time insulted, as she hated being called that so much. She then said to Raye, while sweating a bit.

"Thanks! But don't call me that!"

Raye, then being irritated by Serena's whining as always, gave an annoyed look as Serena started to cry, and said.

"Oh, it's just a joke, you big baby! Toughen up!"

Serena then falling on the floor crying, said with tears coming down her eyes.

"You, and Luna, are so mean!"

Luna and Amy, were both annoyed with this pointless feud. Luna, got irritated with Serena, acting like this all the time. Luna then said to her.

"Oh Serena, must you be so sensitive? Don't take things so personally."

Amy being as sweet, as she was, even could not take much more of this, and said to Raye, with a mad look.

"Raye! That was immature! Say sorry, to Serena!"

Raye, then took a deep breath, and said. "fine i'm sorry."

Serena got off the ground and replied with a smile, "Thank you!"

Raye of course was not going to stay nice, then said

"Yeah! Sorry, you're such a whinny little baby! haha"

Serena then getting very mad, as her face was turning red. Then said to Raye.

"I'm gonna pull your hair out! Hot stuff!"

They then got into, a big cat fight. and Amy, said to Luna while sweating.

"Oh goodness, can't they ever stop?"

Luna sighed and replied. "It would be a miracle."

Scene then cut's to inside, Raye's house. where we see the 3 girls, and Luna sitting in the room, around the small table, they are seen sitting by in allot of episodes, of the show. Luna, then walked on to the table to began the discussion, and said.

"Okay girls, Queen Beryl, is at her worst. Her new general Nephlite , means business, and we can't let them get innocent people's life energy, you girls, have got to stay strong and be prepared."

Raye, and Amy, were taking this very serous, Serena, however, was fast to sleep on the table, and she was having a dream, that she was about to be killed by a monster, And she was in a dark ally, all by herself.

"Please don't kill me!" She screamed.

Just then a rose flew down right by her. And it was none other then Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask, fought off the monster, and saved Serena. Serena said to him, as she jumped into his arms.

"My hero!"

Then, as they were about to share a kiss, Luna then pop's into her love dream, and says.

"Serena!"

Serena, being so startled jumped into the air, and fell onto the table. She then, being very cranky said to Luna.

"Why can't you ever let me enjoy my nap's?"

Luna replied. "They always come at the wrong time! Do you know, how serious this is?"

Raye, then said to Serena, with her arms folded. "Yeah, Serena, you're such a space brain."

Amy then said concerned. "Yes, Serena, this is very impotent. Our enemy's could hurt, anyone. You, me, Raye, Luna. Or even Molly or Sammy.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. More is coming soon. I promise i will, make the next chapter better!**


	4. Chapter 4

Serena, then being reminded of her younger brother, then with her arm's on the table with her head leaning , then sighed and began to think about him, and what's gotten him so upset. She thought to herself, with a sad face.

"I sure hope he's okay."

Amy then noticed Serena, was feeling down, and she asked concerned.

"Serena, you seem a bit down. It's everything okay?"

Amy, was a good friend to Serena, and she always would try to help her, when she was upset. Serena, really trusted Amy, as a friend. More so then Raye. She replied.

"Oh Amy, it's Sammy, I saw him after school crying. He looked so upset."

Amy, then was a bit worried, as she had not, heard of Sammy, being that upset, she replied.

"Oh deer! I hope, he's going to. be okay!"

Luna, cared a about what was going on with Serena's brother, but was more concerned about what was going on, In the negaverse. She then walked over to Serena, and said.

"Serena, I'm sorry to hear that. But we need to try to stay for focused, as the negaverse is unstoppable."

Luna then heard some snoring, and noticed Serena, was back to sleep. She then fell off the table, while saying

"Oh, what's the use?"

Raye, then facepalmed and said to Luna.

"That space brain, can't take anything serious."

Amy, however knew Serena, was having a hard time. And being a good friend to her, she would sometimes stick up for her. She then said to Raye, and Luna.

"Guy's cut her some slack. She's just worried about her brother, and having a hard time."

Luna thought Amy, made a good point and said.

"Your right Amy, the poor kid should just get home, and get some rest."

Raye, then grabbed Serena, by the back, and said.

"Hey, sleepy head, wake up!"

Serena, then jumping up shaking her head yelled.

"What?! What happened? Is it morning already?"

Luna then said to Serena.

"Come on Serena, let's get you home, we will discuss more about this tomorrow."

Serena, was surprised that Luna, and the other girls were going easy on her, for flaking out on sailor scout. business. But was very happy about it, as she always had to face getting bashed on so much by Raye, and Luna. She said with a big grin.

"Gee guy's, I don't know what to say!"

Raye, then said while she sighed a bit.

" Just get your lazy butt, out of hear, before we change our minds."

Serena, then said with an irritated tone of voice.

"Okay, big mouth I got it."

Serena, and Luna, then leave Raye's house, then walk down the stairs leaving her temple. Serena, then remembered how bad she did at her test at school. She was so distracted thinking about her younger brother, she forgot about how mad her mom was gonna be. Sometimes her mom, would get so mad about it, that she would not let her in the house, or make her go to the library to study for a make up test, not to mention ground her, and cut her allowance. Serena, and Molly's friend Melvin sometimes, offered to be Serena's tutor. But, Serena, always said no. But at this point, she was starting to think, it wouldn't be a bad idea. She thoughts of some way, to get out of this. She, thoughted of maybe hiding her report card, somewhere her mother would not find it. But then she knew, that would not work. She then said to Luna.

"Oh Luna, I don't know what to do. Mom is going to flip it on me, when she finds out, I got a 20 score on my test."

Luna then relied.

"Serena, you need to take your work more serious. There is more to life then chocolate milkshakes."

Serena, was annoyed, as she hated when Luna, said things like that. As it seemed as Luna thought all Serena could think about was boy's and food. Serena, then said to Luna.

"But, you don't understand. It's so hard Luna."

Luna replied.

"Yes, it is Serena, it your making it harder then it is."

Serena, then with an angry look replied.

"Oh, put a sock in it Luna, you always got to nag the crap, out of me."

Luna, then just stayed silent, as she knew Serena, was not going to listen. They. Both then get to Serena's house. Serena, walked to the door, then took a deep breath. And thought to herself.

"Well, Serena, this is it old girl. Be strong!"

She then opened the door, and she then saw her mother, who was happy to see her. Her mom then said.

"Hello Serena darling. I hope you did good on your test today. Molly, and Melvin, both said you worked super hard."

Serena, didn't know what to say. She was sweating, and chewing her nails. And she stuttered.

"I um, I um, did work real hard mama."

Her mother replied.

"Okay, let me see your grade dear."

Serena, then with a drop of sweat, handed her mom, her report card and said nervously.

"Okay, hear mom."

Her mother the. gave a. angry look to her daughter, and said I a serious tone of voice.

"I wasn't to good, with grades when I was in school Serena, but this is crazy."

Serena, then said while crying a little.

"Please don't hate me mom! I'll change!"

Her mom then wiped her tears, and said her.

"Serena sweetie, I could. never hate you."

Serena, then said in a happy tone of voice.

"Oh, so your not gonna punish me?"

"Now, I didn't say that. Your not allowed to read any, comic book's for a week young lady." Serena's mom said.

Serena, then stomped her foot, and said.

"Damn, this is so unfair!"

Her mom, then being allot more mad then shouted.

"What was that young lady?! Now that you just pottymouthed me, you're grounded for the night"

Serena, ran up to her room, and closed the door, she then laid down on her bed to take a nap. And was trying to get her mind off the stress.

**That's all for this chapter. More to come. Please tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Sammy, was in his room sitting by his desk. Thinking about what to say to Mika. But he just can't think of what to say. An hour or two later their mom, calls them both down for dinner. Serena, was enjoying her food. Dispite being super mad about being grounded. Sammy, however being very depressed. Was not eating at all. Their mom, noticed something was wrong with Sammy. She then asked. "Sammy, is something wrong? You haven't touched your food. Are you sick?" She then feels his head.

He then replied. With a sad look on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine mom. Just something happened at school today." Their mother, was then getting worried. She then said to her son concerned. "Why, don't you go get some rest dear. Maybe, you will feel better tomorrow." Sammy, then got up and went up to his room. Serena's mom, then said. "Serena, I'm worried about your brother." Serena, was very worried about her brother as well, and she said with a worried look. "I don't know what to do mom. He said he didn't want to talk about it." Her mom, then said with her arm's folded. "Maybe you should try talking to him about it tomorrow. He might feel a little better tomorrow." Serena, then kissed her mom on the cheek. And said.

"Okay mom. I will. I love you." Her mom then smiled and put her hand on her cheek, and said. "Such a sweet little girl I have" Serena,then takes a bath. Then checks her weight. As she is on the scale. She looks down at her weight. And says. "Oh crap. I gained 3 pounds. Oh well." She then changes into her pink pajamas, and look's to the stars outside her window thinking about Tuxedo Mask. And she says to Luna.

"Oh he's so sexy. Why can't more guy's be like him?"

Luna replied. "Well that Melvin boy, seems to like you allot. You should give him a chance."

Serena then said to Luna, sarcastically. "Yeah Luna, like even."

Luna then said with a drop of sweat. "Oh Serena, you really get on my nerves with that valley girl talk."

The next morning. Serena had slept in again. She rushed out of bed saying. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late, again." She got onto her school uniform, and went downstairs. Her mother gave her her lunch. She put her shoes on and went out the door. On her way to school she said to her self. "Oh huruna's gonna throw a fit! I got to think of an excuse."

**That's all for this chapter. Sorry it's short. But there is more to come of the fanfic.**


	6. Chapter 6

Serena, then finally got to school. After spacing out a few times on the way. She got a mouth full from, miss Haruna, for trying to sneak into the classroom after being so late. And had to stand out in the hallway. She then saw Melvin, was standing next to her again. She looked at him thinking. "What the hell?" She then asked him. "Why are you out hear with me?" Melvin then blushed, and said. "You're just so beautiful, and hot, that you turn me on." Serena then replied to him. "That's flattering. But kind of creepy." Serena didn't feel the same way for Melvin as he did for her. Melvin, was very in love with Serena, he would have fantasy's about them getting married. Serena, was often weirded out by his crush. And would be pretty mean to the poor love sick boy. But, would not be to mean. As she did somewhat care for him as a friend. She then said to him calmly as he was sniffing her hair, and touching her sholders.

"Um, Melvin old pal. I know you like me. But could you try to give me a little more space. Not trying to be mean."

Melvin then stood back, and said. "Have it your way Serena." Melvin, then walked back into the classroom. He, was not ready to give up, just about yet. He was going to do whatever he can to win Serena's heart. And show her, he is a man of love. Serena, then took a deep breath. And thought to herself. "Boy, I'm glad that weirdo's gone."

Later that day, by the school lockers, Serena, was talking with her friend Molly.

"So, you were late for school again Serena?" Molly, said.

Serena replied, with a sweat drop. "It's like I'm just not ment to get to school on time."

Molly, was early to school allot. So she did not understand, why Serena, was late so much. "How come, you're always late girl? It's not that hard." Molly said. Serena, then sighed and said. "Don't remind me. Anyways, I got something else I'm thinking about right now. Sammy, is super upset about something. It was so bad he was crying."

"Wow, oh man. The poor kid. Hope he gets better. What's bothering him?" Molly replied. "He won't say. Don't get me wrong. The kid can be a massive brat sometimes. But he is my little brother." Serena said. Molly then smiled and said to her being a good friend. "You're such a nice sister." Serena then with her arm's folded nodding her head, replied. "I know right?"

Then later that day, Serena, was walking home from school. She said by to Molly, and was thinking about Melvin. She could be real mean to him sometimes. And even though, he was real weird. He still was a boy, that treated her good. She said to herself. "Maybe Luna's right. I should give him a chance. Maybe the poor guy's just misunderstood."

Serena then runs into the boy, she could not stand. Darien, who always called her a meatball head. And picking on her, for her flaky ways. Serena hated him so much. Of course not knowing he's the guy of her dreams. She then said to him with her fist out."Darien. You always, have perfect timing."

Darien, then laughed a little and said. "You love having me around. Don't you meatball head?" Serena, was getting so mad her face was turning red. As she hated that name so much. "Don't freakin' call me that!" He then patted her on the head, and said. "You're an angry little meatball head." He then walks off. Serena, then with her hand on her head in stress. Then said."That guy, ticks me off!"

Serena, then as she sticks her tongue out at Darien. Luna then runs over to her. "Oh Luna, you scared me." Serena said.

Luna replied. "You were late for school again. If you would have listened to me, things would be different. Why are you such a ditz?"

Serena, then got very offended. And said. "I'm not good enugh for. Like Amy, and Raye, am I? You're so mean to me."

**That's all for this chapter. To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile Sammy was just getting out of school, as, he followed Mika. And was trying to get her attention. But Mika, was giving him the cold shoulder, ignoring him. "Mika, can you please just listen to me?" Sammy pleaded, grabbing her shoulder as they were leaving school. She stuck her nose up, folded her arms, and said to him. "There is nothing to talk about. You, don't even like me remember?" Sammy, then shouted while shaking his head. "Mika, it's not like that really." Mika continued to ignore him, she then said. "I'm sorry Sammy, but you really hurt my feelings. I just need some time, before I can forgive you." Sammy, respected her words, as hard as it was for him. But he thought of anything he could do to make it up to her. As he felt at this point she would stay mad at him, forever.

Meanwhile, Serena just was walking out from the arcade. Where, she loved going after school allot, and flirting with the boy, she likes there, named Andrew. Sometimes Amy, or Molly, would go there with her. Amy, was often to busy, with her computer school. Serena, said. "Oh, wow what a long day. I can't wait to get home and have a snack." Luna, being a little nicer now said to Serena, as she was carrying her on her shoulders. "I am sorry. For, being hard on you. It's just when I came all this way, for a champion of justice, I was expecting a bit more. You're a good kid though."

Serena, then smiled and petted Luna. And told her. "Aw, Luna. Thank you! Such a sweet little kitty." Luna blushed, and giggled a bit. And replied. "Oh Serena, stop it." They were getting back at Serena's house. Serena, opened the door, put her school bag down, took her shoes off, and put on her house slippers. And closed the door. "I'm home!" She said.

She, then saw her mom crying, on the couch. Her, mom said, as she saw her daughter. "Oh hello Serena, darling. Did you have a good day at school today?" Serena, sat by her mother and asked. "Mama, why are you crying?"

"Your brother's got me so worried hon. I wonder how long he is going to be so depressed like this." Her mom said.

Serena, then realized this was getting serious. She was going to have to talk to her brother about this, rather he wanted to or not. She then gave her mother a hug, and told her.

"Don't worry mom. I'll talk to him. And try to help him with this."

**More to come. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Serena then walked up to her brothers room, and knocked at his door, and said. "Sammy. Can I come in? I need to talk to you." Sammy was sitting at his desk depressed, as he replied. "Come in." Serena then entered his room. "Serena did I do something wrong?" Sammy said. Serena put her hand on his shoulders and said. "Your big sister's worried about you. And mom is to. So what's got ya so down?" Sammy, thought about it, and decided it was time to tell his sister about the problem. "Well, it's Mika. She's mad at me. I said something stupid cause I was embarrassed of being made fun of, being her boyfriend. And I said something that really hurt her feelings."

Serena, remembered the problem, where. Sammy, broke Mika's doll. She didn't think it could be much worse then that. She then said with a smile. "Don't worry Sammy, I can think of some ideas. How about you try writing her a poem or a love note? Girls love that. Then she will except your apology." Sammy, then smiled and said. "Yeah I guess I could try that."

Later that night. Serena was in her room doing homework. Well she was mostly reading comics. And doing a little bit of homework. She, was thinking about Sammy, worried. As she didn't want to see her younger brother's heart get broken. "Oh Luna what is Mika still treats Sammy, mean, and ignores him. Why would she just treat him that way?" Luna then said. "Well Serena. Heartbreak is a part of life sadly. Also, did you ever think that's how Melvin feels all of the time with you?"

Serena then thought about it for awhile. As she was leaning her head on her table over her home work and comics, and she started thinking about Melvin. "You're right Luna. Me and Molly, treat poor Melvin like a punching bag. H e is a nice guy. And it's just mean for me to make fun of him all the time." Serena then thought allot about if. What if Melvin would be a good guy for her. She would have a much better chance with him then Andrew. And maybe Melvin, could be romantic. Serena, then said to Luna. "Luna, I'm gonna say sorry to Melvin." Luna then said. "Now that is some smart thinking Serena." Serena then went to bed, as Sammy, was up late making a love letter, hoping it would work.

**To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning. It was time for school, Serena woke up her brother knocking at his door.

"Sammy time to go to school." Serena said. He then opend the door looking very stressed.

"Sammy. You don't look so good." Serena said.

Sammy then rubbing his eyes replied. "It's cause I was up real late working on a love letter for Mika." Serena said. "Oh, how romantic! I'm sure it will fix the whole misunderstanding. Let me know how it goes." She then winks at him, and pats him on the head.

They, then go downstairs, eat breakfast, and get ready for school. "Sammy, you're looking a little better today," Serena's mom said while they were sitting at the table.

"Yeah mom, sorry I worried you. It's just a misunderstanding happens with me, and Mika, but i think i got it Handel now thanks to Serena's help." Sammy said. "Oh, how nice. Serena, what a good older sister you are helping your little brother." Their mom said.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." Serena said. "Well, it's time for school. I'm actuality not gonna be so late this time. See you later Sammy, love you little bro. Love you mom, and dad. Bye" Serena said as she then left the house.

Sammy then left for school about a minute after his sister. He, was really hoping his love letter would work. Then as he got to school, he saw Mika. Who, was with some other boy. While they were in class waiting for the teacher.

"Mika, I got something. For you." Sammy said, handing her the love letter. "Oh how sweet Sammy, I forgive you now." Mike said. After she read the letter. Sammy was so happy Mika forgave him, and he would then have his true love back. But he lost his positive attitude, when he noticed she was acting in love with the boy, she was with.

"Mika who's this?" Sammy said. "Oh he's my new boyfriend Sammy, sorry I didn't tell you."

"So, this means we're through?" Sammy said with his head down in shame. "Oh Sammy. I'm sorry, we can still be friends though." Mika said.

"Sure I guess." Sammy said sadly. Well it looks like Sammy's nightmare had come true. Mika, had found someone new, and he was gonna have to face heartbreak.

Meanwhile at Serena's school, Serena had came early. Witch she was very happy about. She said to Molly in the school hallways. "I'm so glad I wasn't late for once." Serena said. "So, how are things going with Sammy?" Molly said. Serena replied. "I think he's doing better now. What was bothering him, is that he had some kind of fight, with his friend Mika again."

Just then Melvin, visit's the girls, trying to once again, win Serena's heart. "Serena, you look so beautiful today. And you're getting to school early now. Witch is a sign of mature ment."Melvin said.

Serena then remembered what Luna said. She needed to be more nice to Melvin, and he deserved a better chance.

"Melvin, I owe you an apology. I haven't been nice to you at all." Serena said, putting her hand on Melvin's shoulders.

Melvin, was so surprised to see Serena, his huge crush, now being nice to him. "Wow Serena. Does this mean you would consider being my girl?"

Serena then didn't know what to say. As she was trying hard not to hurt his feelings.

**We're getting close to the end of the story. Or maybe I will make it longer. Stay tuned, and we will see how Sammy handles his heartbreak. And if Serena, and Melvin. End up together. To be continued.**


End file.
